


It's not a phase, Mom!

by Chemical_Syrups



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, James Moriarty - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Please Kill Me, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Syrups/pseuds/Chemical_Syrups
Summary: What if the great Jim Moriarty was a scene kid? I mean that's impossible right?...unless?





	It's not a phase, Mom!

**Author's Note:**

> Jim (this is the closest to my name) here. Hello! Thanks for checking this fic out. Its my first one so sorry if its really bad and ,my English is not that great.

Jim Moriarty.

Never a man of his words. One moment he could be promising you a life full of riches, and the next, whipping out a switchblade and threatening to cut off all your toes. _I'm sooo changeable! _ He would lilt in his soft, charming, Dublin accent.

There is no doubt that this Irishman, pale and skinny, enjoys the violence in his daily life. Along with his second-in-command, Sebastian, he runs the powerful web which mostly holds its operations in London. Now, one would expect that Moriarty was brought up in a dysfunctional household but you never know, not even Seb, because the man is just so changeable.

It has been half a year since Sebastian Moran, dishonorably discharged soldier, has moved in with the infamous consulting criminal, Jim Moriarty. There were many perks, like Jim making Seb sleep on the same bed as him so that Seb could "protect" him when some idiot breaks in. Seb didn't mind at all. However, Jim, being the unpredictable bastard he is, sometimes burnt his clothes because they were ugly. _Come on 'Bastian! You're dumb but I never knew that you are THAT dumb to keep last season's clothes!_

So, when May the thirteen came, Seb thought that it would just be any other day; going on missions, cooking dinner for the Irish twat, then dragging said twat to bed to get some sleep. Of course, Seb was very wrong. When he woke up, there were several suitcases packed and a humming Jim making some tea in the kitchen. " What's all this for?" Seb asked as he wrapped his arms around Jim's torso and kissed his hair. Jim hummed contentedly and said," We're going to my Ma's place in Dublin because it's Mothers' Day, Tiger." Seb never thought that Jim Moriarty, Napoleon of crime, would care so much about his mother. But then, again, Jim was always so unpredictable." Do I really have to go?" Seb really didn't mind, he just wanted to know why Jim was bringing him along. "Seb dear, that's because she worries that I will be alone forever and you will be there to show her that that's not true." Jim replied.

So Seb's going to Jim's Ma's place like he is his boyfriend. Well, they are kind of boyfriends, right?

After Seb cleaned up and got dressed, the pair hailed a cab and got to Heathrow Airport. They got on board the airplane after security checks. As always, Jim got them first class tickets.

As they drank the complimentary champagne, Seb asked ," So are we going to your childhood home?" Jim glared at him but his expression softened after he saw adorably confused blue eyes looking back at him." No it's not, I burnt the old one with a failed experiment." He lilted. Sebastian chuckled softly. A teenage Jim with messy dark hair with lab goggles and a concentrated expression. Cute.

Once they got off the plane, Jim got of bouquet of roses for his Ma. They were a dark red and as large as Seb's palm. They rented a car and drove to the country side.

Jim and Seb reached Jim's Ma's place at around mid-noon. It was a small two-story bungalow painted a warm shade of grey with a small yard. At the front door, stood a small, short lady. She had greying hair and wrinkles. Her most prominent feature was probably her piercing dark eyes. So that's who Jim got his eyes from. When Jim and Seb got out, she rushed towards Jim and hugged him tightly. "Hey Ma, long time no see." Jim proceeded to give her the bouquet of roses." You shouldn't have Jimmy dear!" Mrs Moriarty finally turned to give Seb a smile." You must be Jimmy dear's boyfriend! Come here and give me a hug!"

Never did Seb expect Jim's Ma to be so normal

Ma urged them all inside for tea and biscuits. They were all now sat down infront of the fireplace while Ma goes on about how Jim was like as a child. "Jim, you were adorable, all eyes and chubby cheeks! And a nightmare too! Babbling endlessly at only ten months! Here, let me show you some pictures!" "Mom!" "Oh Jimmy! Stop your whining! Sebastian dear should see you when you were younger!" Ma went upstairs to retrieve the old photo book. She came back down and showed a picture of baby Jim wearing a bee onesie. "Seb,I swear to God, if you laugh-"Seb burst out laughing. After Jim was done punching Seb affectionately and Ma stopped laughing too, they flipped the page.

There was a picture of Jim on his eighth birthday,grinning without his two front teeth fully grown. The next one was Jim on the first day of fifth grade, wearing an oversized school uniform. It reminded Seb of the times that Jim would wear his t shirts and dog tags. The next picture was of nineth grade Jim wearing a blink-182 band shirt. He was sporting a ton of eyeliner and was surrounded by albums from My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Green Day, and many others.

Oh, Jim had an emo phase.

It was shocking, really, nobody could have guessed that Jim would have such an ordinary phase. "He would always tell me,'It's not a phase Ma!'" Ma chuckled. Jim blushed and turned away from Seb. Seb put his arm around Jim and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. That made Jim's face redder.

In the end, Jim never fails to surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to let my inner emo out while trying to sing to Death of a Bachelor. Rip my throat.  
I would really appreciate criticism :)


End file.
